


Exhibitionism

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Crowley (Good Omens) Humps a Wall, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'Exhibitionism' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Exhibitionism

Aziraphale has wanted this for many, many years now. Somewhere around the 4000 th year, it was almost unbearable. Now though, it’s indescribable. He remembers Rome, when they went to get oysters; he remembers Alexandria, when Crowley saved him from the burning library; he remembers the garden; he remembers it all. There’s only one thing that Aziraphale can’t remember: a time when he didn’t feel this yearning. He won’t change a thing though.

Not much has changed from 6 millennia ago. They still meet up, hidden away from Her eyes. They’ve changed over the years: Crowley’s name, hair, gender, and just about everything has changed. Aziraphale has only changed aesthetically: a little plumper around the edges; the bags under his eyes have grown – the horrors of humanity will do that.

The only other thing that changes is what they do during these meet ups. When they were in the garden, they explored more; in Ancient Greek, they would taste wine and new foods. Now though, they now have more modern pastimes while they discuss their matters.

When the threat of losing it all comes, Aziraphale and Crowley stand up to the post, though both are reluctant. Crowley wants to leave, to go with Aziraphale to Alpha Centauri and never come back. They can be alone together and make their own entertainment.

Aziraphale doesn’t want to get involved. He’s scared of the consequences. He’s scared of what will happen to himself, and Crowley, once it is all over and done with.

Neither thought it would come to a head like this though.

A military air base in the South of England. The forces of Heaven, the forces of Hell, the Antichrist, the Four Horsemen all coming together. Aziraphale and Crowley, Hell and Heaven, it’s one huge fight. Adam looks petrified, as he faces all three sides.

When all is said and done, and the Four Horsemen and Satan have gone. Anger can be felt, radiating from Gabriel and Beelzebub. It can be felt by everyone there - from Adam and the Them, to Newt and Anathema. Aziraphale looked over to Crowley, and then back to Gabriel and Beelzebub. Adam is stood a few feet away, staring awkwardly.

“Aziraphale. You do not understand the gravity of the situation you have created. You must come with me right now” Gabriel’s voice rang out over the air ground.

“Crowley” Beelzebub droned, their voice barely loud enough. Aziraphale looked around, raising his middle finger to Gabriel. Turning to Crowley, he gripped the demon’s grey scarf, pulled him close and kissed him gently. Crowley flailed and scrambled for a moment, before his hands cupped Aziraphale’s cheeks, melting into the kiss.

Almost immediately, Beelzebub and Gabriel surged forward, to grab the pair and tug them apart. Before they can, Crowley snaps his fingers, making both of them vanish. They appear across the airfield, still making out on the concrete. Gabriel and Beelzebub share a glare and begin walking over. When they’re close again, Aziraphale snaps his fingers and they move back across to the other side of the airfield. A growl of frustration can be heard from across the asphalt. Aziraphale chuckles in response to it, a small smile on his face.

“What do you say to going to my place?” He suggests. Crowley smiles.   
“That would be amazing” he murmurs, before leaning down and kissing Aziraphale again. Before Gabriel can grab Aziraphale’s jacket, they’re gone.

Crowley’s surroundings change around him to a homey place. He looks around, seeing a row of houses out of the window.   
“Where are we?” He asks, turning to Aziraphale. The angel is removing his coat and waistcoat, hanging them up.   
“South Downs. This is my cottage” Aziraphale said. Crowley raked his eyes over Aziraphale – not prepared to see Aziraphale in only a shirt and trousers. He’s so used to seeing the angel hidden behind so many layers, seeing Aziraphale in so few layers makes him appear naked.

“How long have you had this place?” Crowley asks.   
“Long enough” Aziraphale responds.   
“I am sorry for the abruptness of…that” He said softly.

“If I was discorporated before I got to do that…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself” Aziraphale admitted. He looked down, unable to meet Crowley’s eyes. Crowley’s hand slithered up and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek.   
“Angel…” He breathed.   
“Don’t apologise” He murmured. He gently brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s. Their lips brushed, the slightest of contact, yet like a trigger, it completely changed everything. Aziraphale pushed Crowley against a wall, deepening the kiss.

Crowley grunts. His hands slide to Aziraphale’s waist, knees weakening slightly. He’s never expected the angel be so dominating, and he loves it. Aziraphale bites at Crowley’s neck, the faint red outline of teeth appearing. Crowley moans, suddenly too warm under his clothes.   
“Aziraphale...” He breathes. Aziraphale chuckles.   
“Yes dear?” He asks, completely unaffected by what he’s doing.

“How are you…” Crowley sighs, exasperated by the lack of reaction.   
“I’m not swayed by the temptation of lust” He shrugged.   
“Like nothing?” Crowley asked.   
“I feel no sexual desire, Crowley” Aziraphale stated. Crowley groaned, shifting to roll his hips against the wall. Aziraphale tilted his head, watching Crowley hump the wall.   
“Crowley, why don’t you just…” Aziraphale trailed off.

“What? Wank? I’m not gonna do that while you sit here and twiddle your thumbs!” Crowley snapped, his hips jerking.   
“Come on, Crowley. Come with me” Aziraphale said. He took Crowley’s hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.   
“What are you doing?” Crowley asked.

“I want to watch you” Aziraphale stated. Crowley spluttered. Aziraphale sat down on the bed, watching as Crowley sat beside him. Aziraphale’s hand slid up to the back of Crowley’s head, tangling into the hair. They shared a kiss, Crowley’s hips jerking slightly.

The kiss deepened as they laid back on the bed. Crowley’s hands slid to his jeans. He didn’t have the brain capacity to make them vanish. He fumbled with them for a few moments before Aziraphale reached down and unbuttoned them. Crowley moaned at the briefest of contact. 6000 years of lust was slipping through a bursting dam. Crowley kicked at his jeans, unwilling to part the kiss. Crowley slid his hand into his boxers, his other hand sliding to hold Aziraphale’s free hand.

“Can I watch?” Aziraphale asked, barely parting the kiss. Crowley nodded. He shifted to strip himself naked in a record time. Aziraphale raked his eyes over Crowley’s body. He didn’t hide it, not ashamed by his love for the demon. Crowley shifted, trailing his hand down his body. He found the sensitive spots long ago, the nipples and the hips were his favourites. Apparently, they’re Aziraphale’s favourite too. He strokes his hand over Crowley’s chest, brushing his thumbs over Crowley’s nipples. He watched the way Crowley’s hips jerked up, his hand tugging sharply against his cock.

“Fuck” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smirked.   
“Sensitive much?” He chuckled.   
“Sadistic much?” Crowley responds, voice breathy. He’s trying to hold back the moans that are slipping through. Aziraphale smiles. He leans down and kisses Crowley again.

“Not sadistic, curious” He responds. Crowley chuckles, his hips jerking into his fist. Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley again. He shifts, resting Crowley’s head in his lap. Reaching down, Aziraphale’s fingers stroke through Crowley’s hair. He watched as Crowley fisted his cocks, grunts and breathy moans could only be heard. Aziraphale smiled slightly, completely mesmerised by the movement of Crowley’s hand.

“Are you close, my dear? Are you going to come for me?” Aziraphale asked. It was the last two words alone that got Crowley over the edge with a shout, hiding Aziraphale’s name.

Crowley panted, his hips jerking as he came down from his high. Aziraphale was still stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair. When Crowley’s yellow eyes met Aziraphale’s, he felt his breath catch. The angel is beautiful, looking right back at him.

“I love you” Crowley states. Immediately, he wants to take it back. He wants to curl up, as a snake, and slither away. Before he can though, Aziraphale responds.   
“And I you, dear” Aziraphale states. Crowley smiles, reaching up to kiss Aziraphale again.


End file.
